


just because he doesn't do what everybody else does, that's no reason why I can't give him all my love

by Anonymous



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Pet Names, School Dance, adam groff is a sweet baby boy, and oblivious, eric keeps shit to himself and adam is dumb, there isn't enough fic for this pairing so i am writing it dammit, this is cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Having Adam Groff for a boyfriend is interesting, which is why Eric tries his hardest not to be disappointed when the fliers go up for a school dance and Adam doesn’t say a thing about it.In which: Eric mopes and Adam is oblivious.
Relationships: Eric Effiong/Adam Groff
Comments: 33
Kudos: 316
Collections: Anonymous





	just because he doesn't do what everybody else does, that's no reason why I can't give him all my love

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from He’s a Rebel by The Crystals. I super associate 60s music with Adam and Eric - the show did give us He Hit Me also originally by The Crystals, and ofc Wishin’ and Hopin’ by Dusty Springfield. Take a listen to He’s a Rebel and tell me that’s not an Adam and Eric song. Petition for the Sex Education team to include this song in season 3. 
> 
> This fic is just tooth rotting fluff because I want that for these soft, sweet boys. 
> 
> Eric might be a bit OOC, and so might Adam, because I haven't had any practice writing them and I'm not sure how to.
> 
> Also I tried to pinpoint the timing of season 2 in the school year and I am still very unsure so I’m just assuming the school is throwing a random dance. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Having Adam Groff for a boyfriend is… interesting. Eric gazes at him from across the lunchroom table. Adam’s been back for nearly a month and he  _ still _ looks a little out of place at Moordale, his hulking frame hunched over as he’s devouring a sandwich in giant bites. 

He’s wearing his brown leather jacket, cracked leather and cozy sherpa lining. Eric knows that jacket - knows how it feels around his shoulders on a cold night, knows the smell of cigarettes and musk that clings to the fabric. 

That jacket is perfect to Eric. It  _ is _ Adam, in a way, hard on the outside and soft on the inside. And Adam is soft -  _ so  _ soft - deep inside, and Eric is one of the only people who gets to see that. It’s  _ special _ . 

Eric breathes deeply, taking Adam in as he nibbles at his own food, his heart all bunched up in his chest as he looks at him. Adam’s been growing his hair back since returning from military school, and now it’s almost the same length as it was before he left. It suits him. He looks younger. Lighter, more carefree, Eric thinks. But maybe that has less to do with the hair and more to do with everything else. 

“Wha?” Adam asks, furrowing his brow and startling Eric out of his thoughts. “I got somethin’ on my face?” he gruffs, and Eric shakes his head. 

“No, nothing on your face.” 

A small, private smile starts to spread across Adam’s mouth. Eric’s cheeks start to get hot and he knows he’s been caught staring. “Just enjoying the view then?” Adam teases, and Eric can’t help but reach across the table and grab his hand, nodding ever so slightly. 

Adam looks down at his lunch shyly, a dusting of red on his cheeks, but he tightens the grip on Eric’s hand, lacing their fingers together. 

* * *

Having Adam Groff for a boyfriend is interesting, which is why Eric tries his hardest not to be disappointed when the fliers go up for a school dance and Adam doesn’t say a thing about it. 

It’s not like Eric is expecting some kind of over-the-top, promposal type deal (although that _would_ be nice), but Adam is certainly braver about their relationship than Eric had ever expected or hoped he could be. Adam holds his hand in the halls as they walk from class to class. He dares to give him soft, sweet kisses in the morning after the bell rings and at the end of the day. He brings him lunch every day, to make up for years of stealing his, he says. He always remembers to pack a Curly Wurly. It’s sweet and romantic in the quiet, subtle way that Adam is sweet and romantic. 

So,  _ no _ , Eric doesn’t expect some kind of grand gesture from Adam, doesn’t expect him to stand on a table in the canteen or interrupt the school play for him. (Although now that Eric reflects, it wouldn’t be  _ totally _ out of character). 

But, stupidly, naively, maybe, Eric does expect Adam to at least  _ ask _ him to the dance. He expects to go with him. He daydreams about color coordinated tuxes and slow dancing in the school gymnasium. 

He figures that dances aren’t really Adam’s thing, especially considering how the last dance went for him. But he also knows that Adam has been really good about doing things Eric likes to do, and doesn’t every inch of him scream  _ I want to go to the dance? _

He considers this as Otis prattles on about the fact that his mom is going to have a baby, and while Eric wants to be a supportive friend and all, this is exactly the same conversation they had yesterday morning. 

“She’s…  _ old _ , you know?” Otis asks, putting his books in his locker. Eric hums in response, closing his own locker. There’s a flier for the dance on it, a cheesy drawing of two people dancing under a disco ball. He grabs it and crumples it up in his fist, throwing it on the ground. Otis looks at him strangely before resuming his monologue. 

Eric sighs and leans his head against the metal locker door, eyeing the entrance to the school.

Finally, his boyfriend walks into view, and Otis stops mid-sentence.

“Good morning, new kid. Hi, Eric,” he murmurs. He hesitates for a brief second, a flash of something like fear on his face before bending down and pressing a soft kiss to Eric’s temple. His lips are chapped and he smells like weed and the cologne Eric gave him for their one month. It shouldn’t smell like comfort, but it does. 

_ Sweet boy _ , Eric thinks, pride welling up. Otis makes a face at them and Eric glares at him sharply. 

“Good morning, Adam,” Otis says suspiciously. “I’m still not new, so you can stop calling me that.” 

Adam looks to Eric, almost for permission, and Eric gives a small laugh. “Otis is just crabby because he’s not going to be the only child anymore.” 

Otis rolls his eyes. “And why are  _ you _ crabby, Eric? You’ve been moping all morning.” 

Adam’s brow furrows, his lower lip puckering out slightly.  _ Oh no _ , Eric thinks.  _ Otis has done it now _ . Adam does  _ not  _ like it when Eric is not happy, and he especially doesn’t like it when Eric is not happy because of him. Eric feels his arm wrap around his waist. “Everythin’ okay?” Adam questions, and Eric looks at his confused, dopey face, his brown eyes filled with concern. 

He can’t bear to see Adam with that kicked puppy face, so he tries to give his best, brightest smile. “Yeah, I’m fine,” he says. He doesn’t even convince himself.

Otis scoffs and closes his locker. “I’m going to class, lovebirds,” he teases as he walks away. Eric glares again. 

Adam’s brow furrows even further, his grip on Eric’s waist tightening ever so slightly. “Did I do somethin’ wrong?” 

Eric sighs. “No, I’m fine, I promise. Just didn’t sleep a lot last night.” 

Adam’s lips curl to one side and he has that look of concentration he gets sometimes, his eyes darting to the side and squinting slightly as he thinks. His voice drops to a hushed tone, all conspiratorial. “If you want, I can keep watch during free period so you can take a nap in the library.” 

That fuzzy feeling swells in Eric’s chest again and his disappointment about the dance is locked away firmly. “Thanks, Adam,” he says with a smile, and when Adam grins back at him all is forgiven. 

* * *

The box where Eric keeps all of his feelings about the dance is kept shut for the next couple of weeks, until a few days before the dance when his feelings start to seep out. Everyone won’t shut up about it. 

Even Otis is going, with  _ Ruby _ of all people, the hypocrite, and here Eric is, with a handsome boyfriend and shoulders that were made to be in a suit jacket,  _ not _ going to the dance. 

He’s sitting in the library with said handsome boyfriend, who is, not surprisingly, oblivious to his angst. He’s tapping at his graphing calculator angrily, his bottom lip between his teeth. Eric watches on, angrily eating a bag of crisps. 

“I don’t think that hitting that thing will make it do your homework for you, Adam,” Eric bites, and it comes out mean, meaner than he meant it to. As soon as he says it, he knows he’s stuck his foot in it. He flinches a little, and Adam gives him a sad look. 

“I spilled Coke on it and the keys are all sticky. The fucking 9 keeps jamming,” Adam explains slowly. “Not to mention that I’m an idiot, and I don’t understand algebra.” 

“You’re not an idiot,” Eric soothes. Adam looks a little less sad. “I’m sorry. I’m just tired.”

“You’ve been tired a lot lately. Do you know that I heard blowing bubbles can help you fall asleep?”

Eric laughs in surprise. “Who the hell told you that?”

Adam squints and then makes a face. “I don’t remember.”

Eric can’t help but laugh again, and the table of girls studying near them shush him. Adam glares in their direction and bites his pencil. 

“I got a B in algebra, you know,” Eric offers. “If you want, I can come over tonight and help you with your homework?”

Adam smiles crookedly and reaches for his hand. “Thanks, but I have plans tonight. Tomorrow?”

Eric’s eyebrows shoot up. “Plans? With who?”

“Ola.”

“Oh.” Eric is trying not to pout. He should  _ not _ feel jealous of Ola. Ola is very happily dating Lily, and she’s a good friend to Adam. Adam deserves a friend like Ola, and Eric should  _ not _ feel jealous. “Well, have fun then,” he says, trying to say it like he means it. 

* * *

On the day of the dance Eric is in a  _ very _ sour mood, and Adam can clearly see it, because he keeps giving him sad looks and hugging him. “Tired again?” he asks at the end of the day, and Eric just nods as he wrestles with his French horn, trying to get it out of his locker. 

Adam grins and reaches into his backpack, shoving a rainbow colored sleep mask at Eric. “I saw this in the shops the other day and thought it might help you sleep.” He is clearly quite proud of himself.

Eric almost feels guilty -  _ almost _ \- that he’s been lying to Adam about not being able to sleep, but he also very much likes his gift. “Thank you,” he says, kissing Adam softly. Adam smiles like he’s won the lottery. 

“So, I’ll see you tonight, then?” Adam asks. “Is it okay if I come to your house at five or so?”

“Yeah, that’s fine.” Even if they aren’t going to the dance, at least Adam still wants to spend time with him. He bought him a flipping  _ sleep mask _ , for goodness sake, so Eric owes it to him not to be a baby about this. 

“Okay,” Adam murmurs, and leans forward to press another kiss to Eric’s lips, holding Eric’s face in his palm. This kiss  _ lingers _ , and Eric can’t help but smile against Adam’s mouth. “I’ll see you later then.” And with that Adam walks away, and Eric leans against the locker behind him, sighing dramatically. 

* * *

“Eric!” his mother calls from downstairs, startling Eric out of his reverie. He’s lying on his stomach fiddling with a shard of a porcelain plate, back from the days of hidden dates and stolen kisses. 

It’s a reminder of how far Adam has come, and Eric tries once again not to be upset about the dance. “Adam is here!”

Eric rushes downstairs, knowing that if he delays any longer Adam will inevitably be dragged into a conversation with his mother for God knows how long. He runs down the stairs, and when he sees Adam standing there, he almost loses his footing. 

Adam is wearing a  _ suit _ , a tailored, navy blue suit that fits him  _ perfectly _ , with a crisp white button down underneath. His hair is slicked back, and he’s got on shiny black dress shoes. He looks so unbelievably handsome that Eric’s breath whooshes out of him and he can’t help but reach out and touch Adam’s face. “You’re stunning,” he blurts, awkward, and Adam looks down shyly before glancing at Eric’s jeans and brightly-colored sweater. 

“Is that what you’re wearing?” Adam asks, and then bites his bottom lip. “Sorry. You can wear whatever you want, but I thought you’d dress up.”

“What are you talking about?”

“The dance,” Adam says, all casual, like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “The dance is tonight, innit?” 

“I thought we weren’t going to the dance.”

“When did I say we weren’t going to the dance? I bought you this flower clip thing,” Adam shoves a boutonniere at Eric, and it’s a single rose dyed navy blue surrounded by white baby’s breath, matching Adam’s suit exactly. 

“Oh, Adam, you  _ idiot _ ,” Eric breathes affectionately. Adam’s face falls.

“Well, I knew it was kind of cheesy but I thought it would, I dunno, tie our outfits together or whatever.” 

“No, not the rose,” Eric clarifies, clutching onto the plastic box it’s in. “I love the rose. It’s the most adorable thing I’ve ever seen.” He presses a quick peck to Adam’s lips and Adam looks like he’s just gotten whiplash. Words spill out of his lips at a breakneck speed. “It’s just that I didn’t think we were going to the dance, because you never  _ asked _ me to go to the dance, Adam.”

“Aren’t we boyfriends?” Adam asks, shoving a hand in the pocket of his dress pants and shrugging. “Doesn’t that automatically mean we go to dances together?”

Eric smiles and shakes his head. “Yeah, I guess so,” he acquiesces. “I just didn’t think dances were really your ting, you know?” 

“They’re your thing,” Adam responds plainly. “And I want to dance with you,” he confesses softly, staring at his shoes. 

Eric squeaks with joy and throws his arms around Adam’s waist, hugging him tightly. Before Adam can hug back, he pulls away, frantically explaining, “I’ve got to find something to wear!” 

Adam just smiles broadly at him.

* * *

Finally, Eric descends the stairs again, wearing a plum suit with a shiny rose pattern on it. Thank God he found it shoved in a garment bag in the back of his closet. He wore it to his cousin’s wedding two years ago, so it’s a little tight in the shoulders, but it’s the best he’s going to get on such short notice. He’s lined his eyes with a navy blue to match Adam’s suit, and Adam looks at him like he’s hung the moon and the stars. 

“Beautiful,” Adam murmurs, grasping at Eric’s shoulders and pulling him in for a deep kiss. Eric kisses back, clutching at Adam’s lapel, and he could honestly kiss like this forever, but time is running out before the dance starts. He pulls away and Adam pouts slightly. He brushes a thumb against Adam’s cheekbone, smiling. 

“Here.” He folds the piece of fabric in his hands, a handkerchief in the same pattern as his suit. He neatly places it in Adam’s jacket pocket. “I don’t have a flower for you, but this will have to do. Now clip the boutonniere on my lapel,” he orders. 

Adam salutes playfully. “Yes, sir,” he grins. He gets to work, struggling with the clip for a little while, his tongue poking out of his mouth in concentration. Eric can’t stop smiling like an idiot. “Got it!” Adam says proudly, straightening the flower. 

“You really look so handsome,” Eric says before pulling him in for another kiss. “Where did you get this suit?” 

“Ola helped me,” Adam admits, pulling away. “That’s why I couldn’t study with you the other night.”

“Adam, you know when I said you were an idiot earlier?” 

“Yeah?”

“Reverse that.  _ I’m _ the idiot.” 

* * *

“Thank you for helping Adam with his suit,” Eric gushes to Ola at their table, eyeing Adam as he fills two glasses with punch. “He looks amazing. And thank you for the boutonniere thing.”

“Oh, no.” Ola shakes her head. “I helped him pick it out, but the boutonniere was all  _ his  _ idea.” Eric gapes at her. “I know. That boy is crazy about you.” 

The loud electronic music shifts to a slow, romantic tune, the first one of the night, and Ola stands up, gesturing toward Lily. Eric smiles as he watches them walk away and begin to slow dance. He catches sight of Ruby and Otis dancing too, and Ruby’s hands are firmly on Otis’ butt, her long, fake nails digging in slightly. Otis doesn’t look like he minds. 

“That’s a weird, pair, innit?” Adam startles Eric, placing their cups on the table. 

“What, Otis and Ruby?” 

“Yeah, never would have expected those two together.” 

“Well, I’m sure they’d say the same thing about us,” Eric laughs and takes a sip of punch. 

Adam holds out his hand, bowing slightly. “Dance with me?” he asks shyly, and Eric nods excitedly. 

They’ve never danced together, so there are a few moments of awkward fumbling where they have to figure out whose hands go where, but once they’ve settled on Adam’s arms around Eric’s waist and Eric’s around Adam’s shoulders, they begin to sway together, goofy grins on their faces. 

"I have a confession to make, yeah?" Eric admits, and Adam looks concerned for a second before Eric laughs. "No, nothing serious. It's just that I haven't been weird lately because I can't sleep."

"_No." _

"_Yes._ I've been upset because you didn't mention the dance, but I didn't want to hurt your feelings so I lied about not being able to sleep."

Adam shakes his head in mock disapproval. "I guess this means I can take the sleep mask back to the store."

"No," Eric insists, very seriously. "I want the sleep mask, Adam." 

Adam starts to laugh, a full-bellied, shoulder-shaking laugh that Eric almost never gets to see, and he moves a little closer to him as they move to the music. Adam, still laughing, leans forward and gives him a chaste kiss. 

“I’m so proud of you,” Eric says softly as they pull away, gazing into Adam’s eyes. “You're dancing with me at a _school_ dance right now. You’ve come so far, Adam.” 

“Babe,” Adam breathes, voice full of emotion, and Eric feels his heart flip in his chest, tears welling up in his eyes. So sue him for being a bit melodramatic. Adam’s always had a thing for nicknames, but _this_ is a new one.

“Never called me babe before.” 

“Do you mind?” Adam asks shyly and Eric shakes his head. 

“Not at all.” Eric leans forward, pressing his face into the crook of Adam’s neck, and Adam grabs onto him tighter. Even with the tacky decor in this gymnasium, Eric thinks this might be one of those perfect moments people always talk about. 

Adam presses a soft, sweet kiss to his temple, and Eric moves so their foreheads are pressed together. Adam’s fingers dig slightly into his waist, and he can barely hear it above the music when he whispers, “I think I’m falling in love with you.” As soon as Adam says it his shoulders stiffen, and panic is evident on his face. 

Eric cups Adam’s cheek in his hand, smiling brightly as he feels Adam lean into his palm. “I think I’m falling in love with you too, Adam.” 

Adam gives him a weepy smile and closes the gap between them, kissing him passionately. The music changes to a fast song, but they stay exactly where they are, kissing and swaying slowly as everyone dances around them. 

Definitely one of those perfect moments people always talk about. 

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote that Eric wears a magenta suit and Google docs suggested I change magenta to blue. This is homophobia. 
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoyed! Please leave kudos/comment if you did <3


End file.
